The Three Tailed Demons Gruff
by Kusaki Hayashi
Summary: Based off of the story The Three Billy Goats Gruff. Shippo, Kouga and Sesshomaru are three demon brothers who love to eat. But what will happen to them when they are forced to look for food? R&R! NO FLAMES! Ch. 4FINISHED!
1. Dilemma

O.k. people! I got my inspiration for this story from MEX-Chick when she wrote her Dr. Seuss story "The Big Brag". I loved it sooooo much, that I decided to write another story. It's not Dr. Seuss, but it's still really good. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

The Three-Tailed Demons Gruff

By: Kusaki Hayashi

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the 3 Billy Goats Gruff

Not long ago, there lived three tailed demon brothers:

One with a small, bushy tail named Shippo,

One with a medium, fine tail named Kouga,

And one with a long, fluffy tail named Sesshomaru.

They were called the Three Tailed-Demons Gruff!

One thing the tailed-demon brothers loved to do more than anything else in the world…was to eat! Never did they stop eating. Day and night, they would eat until they were full to bursting, then they'd eat some more…until there was nothing left.

Then one fine day, the three-tailed demon brothers were eating, and the worst possible thing that could ever happen happened…they ran out of food! Unfortunately, they were out of money, too.

"WAAAAAHH! What'll we do now?" Shippo screamed. "We're growing demons! We need our seven square meals a day!"

"He's right!" agreed Kouga. "We could die if we don't eat! What ever will become of us?"

"I have a solution," spoke Sesshomaru, rather calmly.

"We'll do anything!" Shippo and Kouga shouted in unison.

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "It's simple. All we have to do…is find another location…and eat everything there. It's totally foolproof!"

With that said, the three-tailed demon brothers set off to find food.

As they walked, a scent picked up on Shippo's nose.

"Mmm," he thought, "that smells good." He sniffed the air and the smell led him to…a plate of cheeseburgers! And they were waiting to be eaten…by HIM!

"OOOOOOH! Now THAT's a treat!" squeaked little Shippo. He rushed toward the plate, leaving his brothers behind. Then all of a sudden, he stopped. He thought, "Wait! Won't my brothers want some?…aw, what the HECK! They're all MINE! Wooh!"

So, Shippo began gobbing down the cheeseburgers, and when he looked up, he saw it…a land of food! It was paradise! Little Shippo had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life! He gawked at it for a while, then noticed a bridge that crossed a clear river to the other side, then he scampered over to it.

Beneath that bridge, however, lived an evil, evil demon named Naraku, who was always MONSTEROUSLY hungry. Nonetheless, little Shippo trotted across that bridge, unaware of what lay underneath him.

To be continued


	2. Enter Naraku

Yo! Kusaki Hayashi commin' back at'cha with another chapter of my newst story! (It took me a million years to update my other story, so I'm gonna try to update this one as soon as possible.) I hope you enjoy this story! I ain't sure how long it's gonna be yet, but I'll work it out!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter Two:

As little Shippo trotted across the bridge, his little feet went _clippity-clop _over the evil demon Naraku's head.

He stirred in his bed when he herd the _clippity-clop_ overhead. Disturbed by this noise, he grumbled, "Kitsune footsteps! Clippity-Clop! Sounds like breakfast up on top! I'll gobble him up and down he'll go…WITH MILK AND SUGAR IN A CEREAL BOWL!"

Then, Naraku rose out from under the bridge right in front of little Shippo and said…

"I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!"

"Whaa…" Shippo was frozen with fear, "eat me!"

"YES, YOU!" Bellowed a hungry Naraku.

Just then, little Shippo got a brilliantly wonderful idea.

"But I'm hardly a mouthful for a great big demon like you! Now, my brother would make a delicious wolf sandwich! Let me by and he'll be sure to come, you'll see."

"Hmm, a delicious wolf sandwich, you say?" said the greedy demon. "Move along, pest! Before I change my mind!"

So, little Shippo ran across to the land where the food was.

It didn't take long for the other two brothers to realize that Shippo was missing.

"Man, where is that little brat? He's been missing for quite a while," said Kouga in a half worried-half annoyed voice. "Do you think we should look for him, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to Kouga and said, "It's not my concern what you do. If you want to find him, then go find him. I'm on a mission."

"Oh, come ON!" Kouga was outraged. "Some big brother YOU are!"

"…Fine, then. I'll help you," Sesshomaru said at last. "Besides, that little fox might get into trouble. You go left and I'll go right. We'll meet in the center."

That having been said, the two brothers ran off in search of little Shippo.

To Be Continued


	3. Kouga's Worries

Awrighty! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but last week I was immobilized by natural causes, so I could not move. But I hope you aren't too mad at me. Just read and enjoy!

Disclaimer:…Well, I don't think I really have to say it again.

Chapter 3

"Yo, Shippo! Where are ya, little buddy?" Kouga called out, but to no avail. He and Sesshomaru had indeed split up to look for their brother-Kouga being worried sick and Sesshomaru to make Kouga happy. As he searched Kouga found something that caught his eye.

It was the plate of cheeseburgers that Shippo had bellowed down remorselessly.

"WHAAAT? That little ingrate! He didn't leave any for me! When I get my paws on him…" but his sentence trailed off when he looked up and saw the land of food…and Shippo safely 'grazing' in it.

"Heeey, now THAT looks tasty! All my food problems are over!" Said Kouga. He spotted Naraku's bridge and scampered over to it as fast as his wolf feet could carry him.

He trotted across the old wooden bridge going "Tripp-Tropp! Trippity-Tropp!" over Naraku's head…

Snarling and snorting, the hungry demon boomed, "Demon footsteps! Trippity-Tropp! Sounds like luncheon up on top. I'll gobble him up and down he'll go…WITH PICKLED EGGS AND A SAUSAGE ROLL!"

Slowly, he rose out from under the bridge, caught Kouga off guard and shouted, " I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!"

Kouga looked around nervously, hoping the demon was talking about someone else. When he saw no one, he looked up and said in a shaky voice, "W-w-who, m-me-e?"

"YES, YOU!" Naraku bellowed again.

Just then, Kouga thought of a way out of this mess. It was genius. He smiled slyly and spoke in a clear, demanding voice, "But my good demon, surely you don't want me."

"AND WHY DON'T I WANT YOU?" Naraku was getting impatient now.

"Why, I'm hardly a snack for a mighty demon like you. But my brother would burst yer belly!"

"HMM, A BELLY-BURSTING DEMON?" All of a sudden, Naraku became interested.

Kouga went on, "Oh, yeah! You've never seen anything so big and juicy in yer whole entire existence! I guarantee you. Let me pass and you'll see for yourself."

"FINE! GO AWAY, OR I'LL EAT YOU, TOO!" Thundered Naraku.

So, Kouga did just that.

To Be Continued


	4. At The End of The Day

Hey! Sorry again. This time, I was painting and doin' other stuff so I never got around to updatin'. I'm afraid that this is the last chapter, so don't say I never told ya so. Enjoy the end of the story! And also, my b-day's next Thursday, so gimme some good reviews, o.k?

Disclaimer: … …

Chapter 4

Naraku, who was _very_ hungry by now, climbed down into his kitchen. He filled a huge pot with water and dropped it onto his stove. He grabbed some bits of wood and stuffed them under the pot…then he set the wood on fire…and the massive pot began to hiss and crackle.

Naraku licked his lips and thought, "Mmm, belly bursting demon…belly bursting demon…" as he waited for Sesshomaru to come.

Up on the surface, Sesshomaru came across the empty plate of cheeseburgers and thought, "Shippo…the little rat."

Just then, he looked up and saw Kouga and Shippo 'grazing' in the land of food.

"Hm," he thought, "they actually did something useful…for a change."

Sesshomaru strolled over to the bridge.

Underneath, Naraku waited…and waited…and waited some more…and just as the pot began to boil…

STOMP STOMP went Sesshomaru.

STOMP STOMP…STOMPITY-STOMP…over Naraku's head!

Naraku **burst **open his trap door and bellowed,

"**BIG DOG FOOTSTEPS STOMPITY-STOMP! SOUNDS LIKE DINNER UP ON TOP! I'LL GOBBLE HIM UP AND DOWN HE'LL DROP… …TO THE BOTTOM OF MY BELLY WITH A MIGHTY BIG PLOP!"**

But… …

STOMP…STOMP…STOMPITY…STOMP…STOMPITY-STOMPITY…**WHOP!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As fast as you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious…Sesshomaru had belted Naraku sky-high! So high, in fact, that he never…ever...came…down.

Sesshomaru looked up at Naraku, who was still flying, and said, "Huh! Stupid fool was in my way."

Then he crossed the bridge and grubbed with his brothers. They grubbed until they got full, then they grubbed some more, all the way up until they could no longer eat another bite… …

And believe you and me, that was a loooong loooong time!

The End


End file.
